blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper was one of two personifications of death (that deal wth Earth), along with the Light known as Azriel. He was created by Fate to govern over all horrific deaths and massacres. Biography Conception Fate, one of the powerful Originals, created the Grim Reaper as a guide to make the transition between dimensions more bearable and successful. This transition, known universally as 'death', was generally easy to go through on one's own - however Fate realised that with the scale of death she witnessed, many beings were unable to withstand the horrific pressure mounted on them at the time of death. The only way for her to keep trillions of souls from being destroyed was to provide a guide - a creature that is beyond life, death, time, space or even matter. And the Grim Reaper was born. Role The Grim Reaper's ability to be beyond the fundamental laws of reality that bind all other things, allows him to take up his role as 'the violent liberator' - ushering all those who died in pain or en masse to their selective afterlives. Unfortunately, he grew weary of his role and felt compelled to stop. Epiphany on Earth The Grim Reaper decided to stop on Earth 74 G in the heat of their world's version World War II. Seeing the horrific conditions of the battles and the torture of the Holocaust - the Grim Reaper finished his 'job' and left the Multiverse, 'living' in solitude within the Expanse. Chaos of the Multiverse Without the Grim Reaper, all painful deaths were unfulfilled and those meant to die were not only unable to transport themselves to the afterlife - but were unable to even die, instead they were forced to remain in agony, pleading for a death that will never come. The Grim Reaper, unaware that he was also tasked with the actual concept of death to those he was charged with, ignored the calls to return to the Multiverse. Until he was visited by the Original known as Aeon, keeper of the Multiverse. Aeon shown the Grim Reaper that his absence has brought a plague of greater pain and discord - something he wanted to prevent. Return and 'retirement' Shamed by his actions, he returned but in doing so, created trillions of 'mini-deaths', all assigned to each planet in the Multiverse. He did this to allow himself to be free of the hurt and monotony of his tasks. He currently resides in the House of Peter, as he sees the tensions between the Lights and the Worst to be a growingly worrying problem, and stays there to make sure it does not escalate and threaten the Universe or any other reality. Abilities * Immortality * Infinite will * Dimensional transportation * Conrtol over 'souls' * Invincibility * Control over time, space and matter * Shapeshifting Appearance The Grim Reaper does not have a basic physical form, but he prefers to take the form of a malnourished, humanoid, grey-skinned creature with thin, extended fingers and red eyes. This gives humanity the inspiration for the Western world's portrayal of the personification of Death. Also, whenever the Reaper walks on soil or floor, a black mass of ooze gathers at his feet and leave a permanent stain of footprints wherever he walks. Personality The Reaper is not a positive minded creature. It hates its own existence, has no qualms in bringing his shadow of death to anyone, even if he does not wish to and has a strict code of order to the 'only certainty in all creation' - the end of life. He makes no alliances if it means the disallowed extension of life and he fears no ther creature - as all fear him. See Also * List of death deities * Azriel * Death Category:Neutrals